The Hunger Games High School
by HollyHartleymermaidmagic1312
Summary: Life in Panem sucks espically participating in the games, but what if your favorite Hunger Games stars show you how they survive high school? I know lame summary put please check out and comment and fav and follow and yay! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games High School Fan Fiction

Elena: district four girl tribute

**Glimmer POV**

I rubbed the mascara on my eyelashes while they flapped back and forth sending a wave of beauty through me. The luscious blonde curls overlapped my back and I spun in circles making sure every point of me was gorgeous. A smile plastered my face as I looked down to my phone; incoming call from Cato.

"Hey beautiful." His voice made my heart skip a beat and I knew I was in love.

"Hey, spread the word about my party tonight okay?" Tonight my parents were going off on some trip for my dad's work and wouldn't be back for five days and since it was a Friday, what would be a better way to enjoy the last few days of summer?

"Of course. I'll see you later love you, Glimmer."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and trotted downstairs, where the aroma of muffins and pancakes lifted my spirits. Although I lived in a huge mansion, life sometimes tended to get lonely. My parents were always gone and on weekends our maid service had the days off, so inside there was a hole, a piece of me wanting a companion, a brother of sister; anything to take this offal feeling away.

I reached across the counter top for a blueberry muffin. In front of me was a note, written in sweet sensible letters:

_Hey Baby,_

_Sorry, Daddy and I had to take off early this morning, but we will be back soon._

_Mom._

I felt my body clench up and then a few tears gather in my eyes. _Like they care._ I put the muffin down, and got up suddenly, I had lost my appetite. For a few minutes I calmly walked through the empty halls, looking at pictures from when I was little. The time I was six and we drove all the way to the end of Panem and back. The time that my dad and I made a dollhouse for my Barbie, Emerald. Then, my favorite time, when Cato's family and my own went on a real airplane to the ocean where we stayed in a cabin for a week. See, my father and Cato's father work together, they are business partners for the biggest diamond jeweler in the country so obviously we would each have a lot of money. Ever since our families met when we were two, it was like we were family. My family loved the fact Cato and I were dating, they hoped all their lives we would get married and so did I. I was taken aback from my thoughts as the car horn went off outside. I grabbed my designer purse and ran out the door.

Clove, Madge, and Elena sat in Madge's red corvette, made especially for her. Madge was the Mayor's daughter, and has been my best friend since kindergarten. Clove is like my sister, and Is more athletic than anyone in our group and finally Elena, she just moved here a year ago, but she fits right in with us.

"Glimmer!" Madge giggled as I hopped in her car "I love the skirt." I looked down at my sparkled black skirt and smiled.

"Thanks, it's designer." Elena and Clove sat in the back chatting about some kind of basketball tryouts Clove is doing. As the car takes off, I turn to Clove. "So when are the tryouts, I want to come," I smiled.

"Oh god you are NOT signing up for basketball Blondie!" Her laugh caused everyone else in the car to giggle even though they knew what I meant.

"Well we all want to come support you!" My voice blew back as he wind hit our faces.

"Of course name the time and day and we're there." Madge replied.

"Monday at eight. Be there." Clove said as we pulled up to school. Being the most popular girl in school has its advantages, saying that when you arrived at school all heads would turn just to catch a glimpse of you. I smiled as I got out slowly from the car and we walked into the school. People automatically moved away when I walked without any question and life was pretty much perfect here.

Cato turned from in front of the school, football in hand, yet when he saw me, it fell from his hands and he took me in his arms and kissed me while everyone watched. I loved this life I thought, pulling back just to catch a glimpse of a girl with gray eyes and dark hair pulled back in a braid enter _my_ hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss's POV**

Being introduced to a new school was definitely not on my to do list in life but a few years ago, when my dad died, my mother decided my sister, Prim, my mom, and I move from old District 12 to District 1 to start over. My mom got a job working for the biggest diamond company in Panem called Shine. She works as an assistant to the main businessman, Mr. Johnson and his business partner Mr. Caster. The only thing I like about the move is our apartment is nicer than the old house we lived in, yet sometimes I find myself longing for home, and my father.

As I walk through these halls, I feel every head turn on me, every eye on my back and it is as though it sends chills down my back. I clench my hands in my leather jacket as I stride through the crowds of people, and search for my home room. My world stops as I stop a few feet away from a group of boys and girls, who to me seem highly intimidating. The girl and boy with blonde hair won't let go of each other and I find her eyes locked on mine only for a second. A boy stands behind a few others, he has a stocky build and curly blond hair and I catch myself staring at him for too long when he catches my eyes on his; I glance down to the ground running my hand on my braid being sure to continue walking. When I hit something or _someone _I find myself sprawled out on the floor. Books are scattered everywhere as I catch a look on the ground, then I make my eyes up to find everyone staring at me, my eyes then flutter to the sight of him, dark hair, and gray eyes just like mine with rich olive skin, he's strong and for a second I feel my breath stop.

"Sorry," I stammer.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Gale." The boy looks up smiling a beautiful smile at me and I can't help but stare.

"Katniss." I reply.

"Well here, Catnip," he stands up then holds out his hand to pull me up with him.

"It's Katniss," I correct him, and when he realizes what he did wrong I blush.

"Well, then _Katniss,_ let's get you to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

"Well, then _Katniss,_ let's get you to class.

I made my way through these hallways with ease. Being popular was something of a curse; I mean yeah all the girls want to go out with you, but there's something of an emptiness to my life. I didn't like being on the football team, honestly I wanted to be in art club instead, but I knew that if Cato, found out I would have no life to reflect on. I found Cato and Glimmer in the hallway, hand in hand as usual. But suddenly I was surprised they weren't already making out. Maybe I was late. I laughed to myself under my breath as I joined the group of football players, and I went up to Marvel.

"Hey man." I said as I followed behind Cato.

"Dude, you missed it there's a new girl and you can totally tell Glimmer sees her as a threat. It was the funniest thing." His voice echoed just loud enough so only I could hear.

"You know that's a bad thing."

"Whatever, dude you just got to help me with something."

"What the hell is it this time?" I knew what it was but I was sick of it.

"It's Clove. I want to ask her to come to Glimmer's party with me tonight but I don't know," Marvel continued talking but for a brief second my heart stopped. I zoned out his words and suddenly I felt myself holding onto air. She was standing there, beautiful brown hair, silky gray eyes and the most wonderful shade of skin I had ever seen. For a second it was as though she was holding me to the ground, not gravity and I knew instantly everything I ever loved disappeared. I needed to know her, I knew exactly who she was, she was my other half, the one I needed I would do anything for her and love her no matter what. I felt myself grow cold then I remember Marvel grabbing my hand then I couldn't take it, I just sat on the ground my head overwhelmed with her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Marvel turned and I realized Cato and the others were surrounding me.

"Peeta?" Cato's voice grew from loud and commanding to calm and caring.

"Is everything alright?" I turned to hear her voice, the one voice as she walked out from the class room over to my side.

"Yeah," I stumbled, "headache." But I knew it was much more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clove's POV**

My hand ran across the million different dresses in my closet. Unable to pick, I turned to Glimmer and growled, "I hate dresses."

Pink, yellow, gold, blue, orange, green, purple, silver, red, white, black, flower print, fell down to my legs, fell to my ankles, fell to my knees, fell right above my knees there were too many dresses that my mom had bought me. I couldn't care less about dresses, but with two older brothers my mom wanted me to act like a girl. Since my parents are fashion designers for The Captiol we have tons of money, so of course my mom bought these useless dresses.

"Oh Clove, you look good in them, just try one on for me?" Glimmer smiled trying to get me to fall for this stupid dress trick so I picked up a peach colored dress hidden toward the back of my closest and held t up against my body giving Glimmer I-hate-this kind of look and she laughed. "There, that's pretty now look, I got to go get myself ready for the party and I will see you in an hour." Without another word she gave me a small hug then found her way through our maze of a mansion.

I walked to my mirror, holding the dress in front of me, turning from side to side but I knew I just needed a glimpse to know I was not wearing this god-offal dress. Rolling my eyes I dumped the dress in the garbage and walked over to the other part of my closet. I picked up some skinny jeans, and a top I had never worn before. It was a dark blue and ruffled out from the front. I shoved on some heels and left my hair in its waves. I took my phone and suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, I shot down through the halls to the door. Who the hell is it? Opening the door, my heart stopped in surprise as I stood face to face with Marvel. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of red, white, and pink roses and he stood there in his regular jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi." I said trying not to be awkward. "Come in."

"Thanks, hey I was wondering if I could take you to Glimmer's party tonight? I was meaning to ask you before but you looked umm busy. So sorry about the short notice." He tried to look me in the eye but I could tell how nervous he was. I didn't know what to say, yeah Marvel was on the football team and really athletic, but I never looked at him like this.

Words rapidly came from my mind from question, "How did you find my house?"

This question not only caught me off guard but Marvel too. "Glimmer."

That bitch. She knew I didn't like anyone and no boy had ever done this before. My thoughts tumbled over each other and I felt like choking. "No. Look Marvel sorry that Glimmer set you up you should go." I pushed him out the door as he was trying to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I was too pissed at Glimmer since she knew I didn't want to go out with anyone like her and Cato and I thought she respected that. I slammed the door and ran through the halls, in the dim light as I found our private gym.

I am a skilled knife thrower and have always been since I was two. I picked up some knives and threw them against the wall designed for anger like mine. I twirled in the air, hitting each target without mercy and let out the word Glimmer with every hit. After an hour of this, I sat down grasping the blades of the knives in my palms making them bleed. "Ughhhhhhh!" I screamed as I threw the knives at the wall then got up and walked to our garage. Since my whole family was gone on a ski trip, I had the house to myself which seemed to always be the case. I jumped into my black corvette and took off to Glimmer's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glimmer's POV**

The party had started two hours ago and Clove still wasn't here. Where the hell is she? I held a drink in my hand as I walked throughout the crowds of people pushing my way through them. Carefully, I set my drink down and walked over to Madge who was with Elena, "Have you seen Clove?" I frantically yelled over the music. The two girls shook their heads and I left their sides. There I saw Marvel, thank goodness she is with him. I walked up to him and a sad look overcame his face.

"Where's Clove?" I shouted.

He shrugged then turned back to Peeta and the football team. I pulled on his arm and he turned around again. "Where the hell is she? Isn't she with you?"

He hesitated before he answered, "No, she didn't come with me."

My heart stopped and worry overtook me. "She said no?"

"Yeah maybe you should try and stay out of her business." Marvel's words took me by surprise and suddenly I felt guilty. I thought she might want someone to go to the party with her, and I knew how much Marvel liked her.

A hand interrupted my thoughts turning me around; it was Cato. "Hey babe, great party!"

"Yeah," I replied but I kept searching the room for Clove to show up. Like she's going to be coming now that I screwed things up.

Cato takes my hand and pulls me outside where everything is quiet. "What's wrong?"

"it's nothing just have you seen Clove?"

Cato looks up and I turn around to find Clove in jeans and blood is dry on her hands while some of It still streams down her arms. I run over to her taking her in my arms. "I am so so so so so sorry Clove I truly am. I just gave Marvel the address to your house today I didn't think you'd be mad."

She looks up, her eyes opening wide. "You didn't tell him to come over?"

I stare at her confused then reply with,""No, he asked me he wanted to ask you out." Realizing what Clove is talking about I gasp, "you thought it was me?" She nods her head in approval.

"I would never do that to you without asking for permission." I conclude.

I am so sorry." Clove hugs me again and then she runs inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clove's POV**

What a bitch I am. I slide through the doors and inside where a thousand years blasts sweetly through the speakers as couples hold each other close. I thought he just did it for Glimmer not for me. I hold my bloody fists and I spot the football team gathered by the punch bowl. No Marvel. I run to Peeta before I take a breath.

"Where is Marvel?" I ask quickly and Peeta smiles.

"Just leaving," he brings his drink up to point to the door. I spot him and this makes me happier than anything. I rethink my feelings for Marvel and I know I made a stupid mistake. Maybe I do like him, I tell myself. Maybe I do. I think of before as I pushed him out the door. He was trying to tell me something…something what would it be? I wasn't sure but I knew that I was wrong, I needed him. A weird feeling arose in my stomach and I grabbed it I felt like puking until I realized Marvel turning to open the door.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran over to where he was. He turned to find me right next to him, and without hesitation I kissed him. It was the first kiss that I have ever had. It sent a chill down my spine and that feeling in the pit of my stomach rose again. He pulled me closer and I held his face in my hands. His hands were gently placed on my waist and I knew I didn't want to let go, not ever. The whole world left my mind, everything and everyone, everyone except him and we didn't let go we never wanted to and just as my heart stopped I felt his too. When we pulled back we looked at each other, his eyes right in front of mine and we stood there the room spinning in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss POV**

"Parties aren't really my thing," I shrugged Gale's idea away

"Oh come on, it's just for fun you and me," Gale smiled as he looked up from his chemistry book, "this stuff is boring anyway, I mean we will pass the test next week."

"Okay then Mr. know it all, let's go." A big smile spread on my face and in less than our second, we were out the door, leaving our chemistry books wide open. We made our way through the one hall in the house and stepped out the door as quietly as we could trying not to wake Posy, Rory and Vick who lay in their little beds.

Gale's house was small, but I understood. His father was killed only a few years ago, a mining accident so his mother, Hazelle has become a single parent raising her three young children with Gale by her side. Since the family couldn't afford much, they only had one car, but they only used it when needed, so Gale and I made our way by foot. This Glimmer girl's house was up a few blocks, but it wasn't too long saying that I was with Gale.

When we finally made it to her house…or her castle Gale and I found our way to one of the many doors. The music was blasting, it shook the ground as we walked in. "It's a bit loud." I screamed over the music, coming out only as a whisper.

"Welcome to District 1." He smiled, making a smile of my own appear on my face. "Do you want to dance?"

"Oh, I can't dance," I shrugged.

"I can't either, but obviously no one else in this room can," he laughed. That was true, most of the people were just standing around, talking to their friends, or slow dancing which really isn't dancing saying that they just spin in circles slowly while making out.

As we walked to the middle of the room, a girl with beautiful blonde hair and a fluffy pink dress caught Gale's attention. "Hi stranger," she giggled, wrapping herself in his arms, "how are you?"

"Great, nice dress," Gale smirked.

"Oh well, I want to look nice if there are any cute boys here now don't I?" she laughed.

Gale smiled, and then looked back at me, "Well, this is Katniss, she just came here. She's from District 12."

"Oh, nice to meet you Katniss, I'm Madge," the girl smiled just as she took me in a welcoming hug. "I hope you don't mind if Gale and I sneak in a dance?"

I stuttered on my words telling him I would meet up with him later and walked away. Crowds of people surrounded the halls, and all the rooms, some even acknowledging me, saying things like, Peeta's love whoever that is, or even Glimmer's enemy but I pushed the thoughts away. After a half an hour of pushing my way through people, I found a huge room which took my breath away. In the room there were at least twenty different tables of any food you could image, including a fountain of chocolate. I stopped, getting a drink and a few snacks which seemed like such a luxury. Pouring some punch into the glass cup, I turned, falling into someone as the punch splattered in the air and exploded all over me and the other person. "I'm so sorry," I yelled over the pounding music as I picked up the glass and tried getting the red stain out of my jacket.

"Don't be sorry." The voice came from a boy, and as I looked up, he gave me a small smile, and I recognized him from earlier in the day. His blond hair now had blotches of red in it, as I reached up to try and take it out.

"Are you alright with red polka dots in your hair?" I smiled and continued trying to take it out.

"You know I love the idea, who knows maybe I'll start a trend in the Capitol. I'm Peeta."

"Katn-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A girl, with wavy blond hair and a dress as tight as her skin stomped over at me furiously. I'm guessing it's the castle owner, Glimmer.

Peeta stood up, and along with him so did I just as more yelling came, stopping everyone's conversations in the room. "that carpet was brought all the way from the Capitol who do you think you are?!"

"Glimmer, it was my fault, I'm so sorry I will pay for it." Peeta's voice caught me off guard and I was so thankful for him.

"You better!" She screamed stomping away just as the music turned back on and everyone turned away.

"Thankyou, but you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, but sadly I never caught your name."

"Katniss."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Glimmer's POV

I huffed under my breath, who does she think she is? Coming into my house, uninvited and wrecking my new carpet from The Capitol? And who gives her the right to even be talking with someone as popular as Peeta, the third highest ranked popular person in school? See I had this all mapped out, and obviously I was top popular and no one has the right to take that away from me. Pushing through the crowds of people, I felt my head become dizzy and the world started spinning.

Unaware of where I was in the house, I grasped onto a leather couch which held me up in support. I wasn't sure what was happening but it was the absolute worst feeling in the world. Numbly, my legs began walking without my permission, but I was beginning to push them on. Where is Cato? I wondered to myself. The rush of vomit fled up my throat, but I coughed it back down, down in searing pain and burn. My throat burst into flames and I felt as though someone were stabbing me from the inside out.

Where am I? Who are these people? Stumbling into people who I had never recalled seeing in my life, I saw someone who I faintly remembered. Cato. His eyes met mine and I saw something desperate in them. He ran over to me but it was too late. The world turned black spinning more than ever and my thoughts were painfully jumbled in my head. That's all I could remember until the fire in my throat found an exit and went storming outside.


End file.
